Hogwarts: The Next Generation
by ginnyweasley10123
Summary: Rose attends Hogwarts to learn about the mother she never knew. Lily goes to prove everyone that she isn't anyone special, she's just Lily. Sequel to "Expecting Love". Must read to understand.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rose Weasley spent the first year and a half of her life living with her aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. Ron wanted to take care of her, he really did, but he just couldn't do it without Hermione.

It was only when Ron witnessed one-and-a-half year old Rose go up to Harry and say "Up, daddy!" that Ron decided to take Rose back. It would be hard, he knew, but it was what Hermione would have wanted.

Ron slowly grew apart from Harry and Ginny, silently resenting them for every blessing they received while he, Ron, had lost so much. When Ginny sent a letter saying that she was pregnant again, Ron felt even more hatred bubbling up inside him. He didn't even go to see little James Sirius when he was born. He moved away from his family and soon communications was limited to a Christmas card once a year.

Rose was growing up to look extremely like her mother. She inherited lots from her mother; her looks, her intelligence, her love for books. She even grew up using her mother's wand. She did get some of her father's traits, too; her humor, her love for food.

Rose grew up happy and well-nourished, and Ron felt that Rose somewhat filled up the gap left when Hermione died.

Meanwhile, Lily grew up in a growing family, becoming the eldest of three. Her parents never mentioned her Uncle Ron and Cousin Rose because Ginny would often become emotional over Hermione. So she never knew she had a cousin named after her.

Lily learned about Hogwarts when she was just seven years old, and looked forward to going ever since. Her parents told her she was going to be great, they told her of how she supposedly saved both her and her mother's life when she was born.

She tried to tell them that she wasn't anyone special. She wasn't intelligent like her mother or brave like her father. She was just Lily. They just smiled and told her that Lily was very special.

The two would both be attending Hogwarts in September now that they were both eleven years old.

**First Chapter! :o Obviously very short because it's just a prologue, but I would still like to know what you thought! **

**Ideas are, as always, encouraged and accepted. **

**Thanks!**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX **


	2. King's Cross

**September 1****st**

**King's Cross Station**

**Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**

Ron and Rose ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and were soon standing in front of the scarlet Hogwarts Express.

"Do you have everything, Rosie?" Ron asked, handing her her trunk, duffel bag, and a cage containing her owl, Lamoure.

"Yes, dad," Rose was always patient with her dad, understanding that his fussing was only because he loves her.

"Your robes, your books, your wand?" Ron asks, not wanting her to get on the train and leave him.

"Yes, dad. We double-checked last night, remember? I'll be fine," Rose smiles and hugs her dad, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. The truth was, Rose was extremely excited to go to Hogwarts. However, she felt really guilty leaving her dad all alone. Truthfully, she was a bit worried.

Ron had tears in his eyes as he hugged her again.

"Are you okay, Dad?"

"Rosie, of course I'm okay. I'm just going to miss you, that's all. Promise me you'll write every day?"

"I promise, dad. I'm going to miss you, too," Rose says, hitching her duffel bag higher up her shoulder.

"You look so much like your mother, Rosie," Ron says, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," Rose says, casting her eyes downward.

"For what?" Ron asks, puzzled.

"I'm sorry for reminding you of mum."

"No, no, no. It's good to look like her. It's good to keep her memory alive. I'm glad because now I will never forget what she looked like," Ron says.

"I have to go, I'll write you tonight." She gives her dad one more hug before leaving for the train. "See you at Christmas!"

**Meanwhile, across the platform**

Lily was so excited to go to Hogwarts and be "on her own" for a year. Of course, she would miss her family, especially five year old Albus. They had always shared a special bond.

"Bye, Mum, dad, I'll owl you tonight," Lily said, hugging both of them. She tried to hug 9 year old James, but he shrugged her off, embarrassed. Finally, she knelt down next to Albus.

"Hey, Al, I'm going to miss you," Lily said, hugging Albus and kissing the top of his head.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, Lily," Albus said, tears in his eyes.

Finally, she grabbed her trunk and stepped on the train, waving goodbye to her family. "I'll be back for Christmas!"

For some reason, Harry's eyes are drawn to a figure on the clear other side of the platform. The figure has bright, vivid red hair, and is talking to a young girl that looked to be about eleven. It took him a moment to realize that it was Ron and Rose.

As he was watching, he saw Rose step onto the train, while Ron wiped some tears off his face. Harry made an impulsive decision and started to make his way towards Ron.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Ginny asked, picking up Albus and following him, leaving James to hurry after them.

"Just going to see a… old friend," Harry says.

Ron looks away as Rose steps on the train, wondering what he is going to do now. That is when he sees Harry, Ginny, and two little boys coming towards him.

Ginny immediately goes to Ron and throws her arms around him. "Ron! I've missed you so much!"

Ron hugs her back, realizing he doesn't hate them anymore. It wasn't their fault that Hermione died.

"I've missed you too, Ginny." Ron pulls away, only to have Harry pull him in for a hug.

Ron waves to Rosie as train pulls out of the station, just as Harry and Ginny wave to Lily.

"Hey, how about we go get a coffee or something?" Ginny offers as the platform starts clearing out.

"Yeah, sure," Ron says. The five of them walk across the street to a small diner which is fairly empty. The adults each order a decaf vanilla latte, while James and Albus each get a donut.

"So, um, this is James Sirius," Ginny says, pointing to the nine year old devouring his donut. "And this is Albus Severus," She motions to the young boy clinging to his mother. "Boys, this is your uncle Ron."

James mumbles something while Albus buries his face in Ginny's neck.

"Listen, guys, I'm really sorry for completely ignoring you for the past ten years. Honestly, I was a bit jealous and angry at you guys for receiving so much when I had lost Hermione. But I realized that it wasn't your fault. I really am happy for you," Ron says, locking eyes with Harry.

"It's okay, mate. We understand," Harry says, and Ron can tell he means it.

**AN**

**Thanks for reviewing, as always. **

**Really, please send in ideas, please.**

**Now a little feedback, please!**

**Would you like this story to be based just on Rose, Lily, and others in Hogwarts, or would you like me to include a little Ron, Harry, Ginny, every now and then?**

**Thanks ya!**

**GinnyWeasley10123**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Hogwarts Express**

"Hey. Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," Rose looks up from her mother's copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ to see a slightly breathless girl with vivid red hair standing at the door of her compartment.

"Sure," Rose answers, gesturing to the completely empty compartment. Rose stares at the girl, unable to stop. She couldn't quite place it, but the girl looked familiar.

"I'm Rose, but most people call me Rosie," Rose said after she had helped the girl put her trunk up top.

"I'm Lily," The girl says.

Rose sucked in a breath.

"What?" Lily asked, somewhat defensively.

"Nothing, it's just that…my middle name is Lily," Rose explained, realizing too late that it is probably pretty common to have the name Lily.

"No way! That's so cool! I wish I had a cool middle name, but no…" Lily rolled her eyes. "I got stuck with Hermione. I mean, who even has that name?"

Rose suddenly looks down, trying to control her tears. "My mother's name was Hermione," Rose mumbles.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it like that. I love my name, honest. Please don't tell your mum I said that," Lily says guiltily.

"I can't," Rose whispers. "She's dead."

Lily moves around until she is sitting right beside Rose. "I'm sorry. You must hate me."

"No, no, it's alright, you didn't know." Rose wipes her tears and smiles. "I'm fine, really."

After a slightly awkward pause, Lily starts a conversation. "So what house do you want to get sorted into?"

"Gryffindor, that's the house my mother and father were in," Rose declares, noting the pride in her voice.

"Same here, although anything is better than Slytherin, don't you think? Except for maybe Hufflepuff. I might just leave if I get sorted into Hufflepuff. So really, either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," Lily says.

"What?" Lily questions when she notices Rose giggling.

"Nothing, it's just that…you talk a _lot_," Rose giggles some more.

"I know. My mum and dad tell me that all the time. So does my brother, James. Do you have any siblings?"

"No," Rose says, not wanting to go into greater detail. Just then, there is a knock at the door, and the girls look out to see the lunch trolley in the hallway.

"Anything sweet for you two?" The witch asks.

"Do you have any money?" Lily asks, pulling out her money pouch, which, Rose can tell, is full of coins.

"Yeah, but I don't want anything," Rose says, feeling embarrassed that she only had a few galleons. She knew it was really hard for her dad to provide her with a lot of money, but she still wished she had more. She picks up her book and starts reading again, loving the little doodles her mothers had drawn in the margins.

"You sure?" Lily asks, hesitating.

"Positive," Rose says, seeing Lily leave out of the corner of her eye. Rose silently laughs at a drawing of her mother wringing her father around the neck. She often wondered how they ended up married.

When Lily walks back in, her arms are full of every sweet you could ever imagine.

"You're going to eat all of that?" Rose asks incredulously.

"No, _we're _going to eat all of this," Lily says, handing Rose half of the lot.

"Thanks," Rose says, hungrily ripping open the package for a chocolate frog. The gingerly places the frog in her mouth, loving the feeling of it melting in her mouth.

She almost chokes on it, however, when she pulls out the card.

"Oh, my gosh…" Rose gasps, staring at the card.

"What is it?" Lily asks, craning her neck to get a look at the card.

"It's my…it's my mum. She's on a Chocolate Frog card," Rose says, speechless.

"What did she do? Read it!" Lily demands, leaning in closer to Rose.

"'For aiding Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in their attempt to destroy the Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes and the subsequent defeat of Lord Voldemort. She also worked to eradicate pro-pureblood laws and fought for nonhuman creatures (such as house elves) to have certain rights. She died giving birth to her eldest and only daughter, Rose Lily Weasley,'" Rose looks across at Lily who has her hand over her mouth.

"Did you say your last name is Weasley?" Lily asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"My mother's maiden name was Weasley," Lily says, trying to make sense of something. "Which means…"

"That your mom is my mom is my dad's sister!" Rose exclaims, suddenly remembering hearing her dad talk about a sister. "And that means…"

"We're cousins!" Both girls nearly shout together.

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Next chapter, we will get to Hogwarts, so stay tuned!**

**REVIEW! 3**


	4. Hogwarts

"We're cousins!" Both girls yell in unison.

"I wonder why my dad never mentioned…" Lily trails off, looking into space.

"Wouldn't your mum mention it, considering she was my dad's sister?" Rose asks.

"Well, according to the Chocolate Frog card, your mum was my dad's best friend," Lily pointed out.

"Wait, wait, wait…your dad is," Rose studies the card. "_Harry Potter?" _

"Yep. The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, The Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, I call him dad," Lily says. "Just know that I am nothing like him. Seriously. I got most of my mother's genes."

"So if your dad was Harry Potter, that means that your dad, my dad, and my mum were best friends. I wonder what happened?" Rose questioned. Lily starts to say something but is interrupted by a knock at the door.

Before either of them could say anything, the door opens and a boy with pale blonde hair and a pointed face enters the compartment.

"Hello. The name's Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. I heard the Chosen One's daughter was on the train. Came to see if it's true. You haven't seen her, have you?"

Lily and Rose exchange a look. "Actually, yes. I heard she was up front with the conductor."

"Yeah, she said she was looking for you, actually," Rose snickered.

"Good one," Rose said when Scorpius left.

"I hope that doesn't happen all year," Lily groans. Looking out the window, they see that dusk has already fallen. As they are watching, gold script flashes across the screen.

_We will be at Hogwarts in fifteen (15) minutes time._

"Fifteen minutes!" Rose exclaims. "We haven't even changed into our robes yet!"

The girls frantically pull their trunks down and dig through them until they find the robes. After quickly changing into them, Rose and Lily pack up the remaining sweets, Rose grabs her owl, and, after feeling the train lurch to a stop, step into the corridor where all the other students are waiting.

After finally making it out of the train, Rose and Lily hear a big, booming voice say.

"Firs' years, o'er here! Firs' years!" The two look up to see a lantern bobbing high above everybody's head. Soon, a face popped into view.

"That's Hagrid!" Lily exclaims excitedly. "My dad told me about him! He's the gamekeeper!"

" Really?" Rose asks.

"Yeah! Didn't your dad tell you about him?"

"Not really, no," Rose says, following Lily to the line forming in front of Hagrid.

Hagrid walks back to the front when he's sure that all the first years are gathered. When he gets to Lily, however, he stops.

"Well, I'll be…" He says, unsuspectingly pulling Lily in for a hug. "Harry Potter's daughter here at Hogwarts. You're gonna do somethin' special, Lily. Tha's fer sure."

Lily's face turns as red as her hair as Hagrid again moves to the front of the line.

"Now listen up! On'y four to a boat, an' no standin' when in the boat!" Hagrid booms. "Now, what are yeh waitin' fer? Get in!"

Rose and Lily immediately scramble into a boat together, and are soon joined by two boys, one with black hair and slightly chubby cheeks, the other with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello. I'm Lily, and this is Rose," Lily says awkwardly.

"I'm…" The chubby faced boy cleared his throat. "I'm Frank. Frank Longbottom, but most people call me Frankie."

"Nice to meet you, Frankie," Rose says, shaking his hand. The three of them look towards the other boy, but he is just staring into the water, a slightly dazed look on his face.

"Excuse me?" Lily says, and the boy finally looks up to them. He looks surprised, like he didn't know how he got to Hogwarts, much less this boat.

"I'm Lily, this is Rose, and that's Frankie. What's your name?"

"Oh…Lysander Scamander," The boy says. "I hope there aren't any nargles in the water."

Lily and Rose fight back giggles as Lysander turns back to the water.

Their giggles quickly turn to gasps as the Hogwarts castle looms into view.

**AN:**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! Keep it up!**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	5. The Sorting

**A.N. I've gotten comments on Scorpius Malfoy, and just so you know, Draco DID die, but he fathered a child before he was killed.**

"It's beautiful," Lily gasps. "I mean, I've seen pictures before, but seeing it in person is much, much better."

"I know," Rose says, looking up at the many turrets and towers. All is silent until the boat crashes onto the shore, and the four of them file out of the boat.

The first years line up single-file, and march into the castle.

When they get in, Headmistress McGonagall is waiting for them. She leads them into a small chamber to the right of the great hall.

"Now the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin," Professor McGonagall starts. "The Sorting Ceremony—"

"Is a ceremony used to sort first years into houses," Rose accidentally blurts. She blushes and bows her head.

"Correct," Professor McGonagall smiles. "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. For the next seven years, your house will be like your family. Any rule-breaking will lose your house points, while any achievements will earn you points. For instance, if Miss Weasley had been sorted yet, I would have given her twenty points."

Just then, the first years see about fifty pearly white figures emerge from the walls. A few people grin, but the ghosts just glide right across the room and into the Great Hall.

"Alright. Please line up in a single-file, and follow me into the Great Hall," Professor McGonagall said. The first nervously glanced at their friends and lined up. Lily and Rose were near the front. Professor McGonagall stakes a long roll of parchment and reads out the first name.

"Jenna Abbot."

A small, pig tailed girl nervously sits on the stool while Professor McGonagall places an old, patched hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouts out. It continues that way, with Frankie Longbottom getting sorted into Hufflepuff, Scorpius Malfoy into Ravenclaw, until she finally comes to:

"Lily Potter."

Lily gasps and squeezes Rose's hand before she walks up to the stool. She catches a glimpse of all the older kids looking at her before the hat covers her eyes.

The hat is silent at first, and then she hears it shout, "Gryffindor!"

She sighs with relief and goes, grinning, to the Gryffindor table, which is cheering like mad.

Another ten minutes go by, and then it is Rose's turn. Rose walks up to the stool, and sits down, looking slightly green.

Lily can tell that Rose's knees are shaking, and she says a silent prayer that Rose will join her at Gryffindor.

The rip at the brim of the hat opens, and Lily holds her breath as the hat shouts out, "Gryffindor!"

Lily jumps up and cheers as Rose comes to sit next Lily. People all up and down the table are congratulating the two of them.

After the Sorting finishes, Professor McGonagall gets up to say a few words.

"The first thing I would like to say, to our first years, welcome, and to everyone else, welcome back! The second thing I would like to say is, dig in!"

The golden goblets and dishes in front of them magically fill with every kind of food and drink possible. Rose and Lily fill their plates up, excitedly chatting about the school year.

"I'm so full!" Rose groans 30 minutes late, stuffed with the best food she had ever tastes. She pushes her plate away, and soon the food scraps disappear and Professor McGonagall again gets up to speak.

"Professor Filch would like me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, as the name implies, forbidden, and anyone caught inside the forest without permission will be expelled. Your schedules are on your beds in your dormitories, as are your trunks and pets. First years, please follow the Prefects to your tower, the rest of you are dismissed."

There was a loud scraping noise as everyone pushed back from the table at once.

"Hey, Lily! Welcome to Gryffindor!" A teenage boy said to Lily, immediately engulfing her in a hug.

When they finally pulled away, Lily noticed Rose standing somewhat awkwardly to the side.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry. Teddy, this is Rose; Rose, this is my cousin Teddy. Actually, he's not technically blood, but he practically is because-"

"Her dad is my godfather," Teddy cuts in. "I'm a Prefect, and I'll be showing you to your room."

The first years follow Teddy and another girl who introduced herself as Mackenzie Bell through many corridors, up many flights of moving staircases, and thousands of moving photographs before they finally came to a picture of a rather large lady; the Gryffindor tower entrance.

"The password this week is billywinkle," Teddy said, and the portrait swung forward to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Inside the common room, there were many squashy arm chairs, and a huge, roaring fireplace. "The girls' dormitories are on the right; boys are on the left. Girls, if you'll follow Mackenzie and boys follow me."

Mackenzie led the girls up a grand staircase. When they reached the top, they entered a room with four beds, each with a trunk at the end. After telling them where they could find her, Mackenzie left.

"Hey, I'm Lily, and this is my cousin Rose," Lily said, introducing herself to the other two girls.

"I'm Maddie Ziegler," one girl said. She had medium length brown hair and a friendly smile.

"My name is Chloe Lukasiak," the other girl said. Chloe had pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

After some slight discussion about classes, all four girls collapsed onto their beds and fell asleep.

**AN:**

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. Been busy with school work and what not… :)**

**Anyway, there is a reference to a popular TV show towards the end of this chapter… di anyone catch it? ;) **

**Which do you prefer? Rose/Scorpius, Lily/Scorpius, or No one/Scorpius **

**Thanks! **

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	6. The Owlery

The next morning, Rose woke with a gasp. She had had another one of those dreams. She often had dreams where she saw her mother, and talked to her. Rose always heard people talking about her, about how sad it was that she would never know her mother. But in a way, Rose felt like she did know her mother. Ever since she was six, she had been having these dreams, and she learned a lot from them. For instance, she learned that her mother's favorite color was periwinkle, her favorite food was a buttered toast with jam, her patronus was an otter, and that she loved Rose and Ron more than anything and was looking after them.

Looking around, Rose saw that Lily, Maddie, and Chloe were still asleep. Rose quietly got up and dressed. After putting on her trainers, she silently walked out of the room. She decided to go up to the Owlery and send a letter to her dad. In the common room, she sat down at the table closest to the fire and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. After about ten minutes, Rose blew on the ink to dry it and reread it.

_Dear Dad, _

_Hi! I miss you! I got sorted into Gryffindor, which is the house I really wanted to be in. I also met a couple of interesting people on the Hogwarts Express. The first was a boy with pale hair and a pointed face. His name was Scorpius Malfoy. Did you know his mum or dad? Anyway, he got sorted into Ravenclaw, so I probably won't see him that often. Secondly, I met a girl named Lily Potter. It turns out we're cousins and that she is named after my mum, and I am named after her. Did you know that your sister named her daughter after mum? And is it just a coincidence that me and Lily share a name? If not, why didn't you ever tell me? Please owl back as soon as possible, dad. _

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Rose_

Rose folded the letter and tucked it inside an envelope. She left the common room and headed to the Owlery.

When she reached it, she saw that she wasn't the only one there. Scorpius Malfoy was also there, sending out a letter. When he turned around, he saw her there, and smiled.

Rose smiled back, and reached her hands up, trying to get Lamour to come down. But Lamour just stayed asleep, her head tucked underneath her wing.

"Here," Scorpius said, coming up behind Rose. "Offer her a treat, and she'll come right down."

He handed her an owl treat, and Rose offered it to Lamour who immediately came down and landed on Rose's arm. Rose tied here letter to Lamour, and Lamour immediately took off out the window.

"Thanks," Rose said, turning back around to face Scorpius.

"No problem," Scorpius said, shrugging. "Would you like me to walk you back to your tower?"

"Um, sure," Rose said, not knowing how to decline without sounding rude.

"I don't think we've properly met. I'm Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius said, offering his hand.

"Rose Weasley," Rose said, shaking his hands. "Who were you sending a letter to?"

"My mum. She gets a little paranoid sometimes. Who were you sending a letter to?"

"My dad. He gets a little paranoid, too. But he's doing a good job, considering he's a single parent," Rose said, wondering why she's telling all this to a perfect stranger.

"Really? So is my mum. My dad died before I was born. I don't really know what he died from; mum doesn't really like to talk about it," Scorpius said, sounding somewhat sad.

"My mum died actually giving birth to me. I never knew her. My dad sometimes talks about here, but he often gets too upset to say much."

The two of them share a small smile and spend the rest of the walk in silence. Before long, they reach the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Um…I'm not really allowed to say the password in front of someone from a different house," Rose says somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh! Right, I get it, I get it. Well, maybe I'll see you later?" Scorpius asks, backing down the corridor.

"Uh, maybe," Rose says, waving goodbye. Once she is sure he is out of earshot, she turns to the Fat Lady. "Billywinkle."

The door opens, and Rose steps inside. She heads back up to the first year girls' dormitories. When she opens the door, she sees the other three girls getting dressed.

"Good morning, Rose. Where were you?" said Chloe, who was busy at the mirror combing her long blonde hair.

"Oh, I was just up at the Owlery sending a letter to my dad," Roses says, grabbing her bag. She begins to stuff books into it.

"Well, is everybody ready to go down to breakfast?" Asked Lily, tying her red hair up in a ponytail.

"Um, I might be a few minutes. You guys go ahead," Maddie says, rifling through her bag trying to find a hair bow.

"Same. We'll be down soon," Chloe agrees, handing Maddie a gold hair bow.

"Okay, see you later," Lily says. Lily and Rose close the door and head down to the Great Hall.

**Author's Note,**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, although I was hoping for a bit more…**

**Anyway, review this chapter, tell me what you liked about it, or tell me what you think I need to fix!**

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	7. Classes

While Rose and Lily were eating breakfast, they looked over their schedules.

"Herbology first on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and flying on Tuesdays and Thursdays. That's not too bad," Rose says, taking a bite of her toast. "Then History, Charms, Potions, and then an hour lunch break."

"After lunch we have Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and our last class is Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lily says, drinking the last of her orange juice. "Not a bad schedule, I'd say."

"Yeah, and if we don't get moving now, we'll be late. Which greenhouse are we in?" Rose asks as she stands up from the Gryffindor house table.

"Uh, Greenhouse One, with the Ravenclaws," Lily says, following Rose out of the huge doors and onto the grounds. A crowd had already formed in front of the Greenhouses, and among it are Chloe, Maddie, and Scorpius. Lily notices Scorpius and Rose share a small smile, but thinks nothing of it.

Finally, the Herbology professor, a tall, lanky man with black hair and green eyes, comes along and unlocks the door, and the first years file into the Greenhouse. Lily, Rose, Maddie, and Chloe quickly grab a table together. Everyone quiets down as they see the Professor hold out his hands for silence.

"First of all, I would like to say welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor Longbottom, I have been teaching here ever since I was 18, and I actually have a son that goes here, his name in Frankie. Today, we will be talking about the Shrivelfig. Does anyone know what importance the Shrivelfig has?"

Rose immediately raises her hand into the air. "The liquid inside the Shrivelfig is used in the Shrinking Potion."

"Absolutely correct. What's your name?" Professor Longbottom says.

"Rose Weasley."

"Weasley? Your dad and mum were some of my best friends when I went to Hogwarts. You're in Gryffindor, I assume?"

Rose nods her head a little bit shyly.

"Well, twenty points to Gryffindor. Now, I have set up ten Shrivelfigs at each table. To get the liquid out, you simply take one of the small knives at your table, and scrape the outside skin off. Shrivelfig pus can be irritating to the flesh, so make sure you tuck your sleeves _into _your gloves, and that your goggles are on tightly. To make this interesting, I thought I'd give the team to collect the most liquid from all ten Shrivelfigs a large bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Get to work!"

The greenhouse immediately erupted in noise as everyone started collecting Shrivelfig juice. Everybody in Greenhouse One tucked their sleeves into their gloves, snapped on their safety goggles, and grabbed a Shrivelfig and a knife.

After about twenty minutes, everyone was done, and Professor Longbottom was measuring the amount of liquid at each table.

"Okay and the table that collected the most liquid was…" Professor Longbottom walked to the table that Rose, Lily, Maddie, and Chloe were at. "This one! Congratulations! You are all from Gryffindor, I assume?"

"Yes," Lily replied.

"Well, then twenty points to Gryffindor, and here is your very own large bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans! Class dismissed!" Professor Longbottom set a huge bag of Jelly Beans onto their table and strode to his desk as all of the first years scrambled out of the greenhouse.

"I can't believe we won! Do you think we have enough time before History of Magic to run it up to our room?" Rose grabs the bag, which is fairly heavy.

"No, I'll just put it in my bag," Lily says, stuffing the jelly beans into her bag.

"Okay, now we only have, like, two minutes to get to class! Let's go!" Maddie says, leading the way to the castle.

They go almost running to Classroom 14, and get there a few seconds before the bell. The tables are for two people only, so Rose and Lily take one in the back, and Maddie and Chloe take the one next to them.

"Good morning class, I am Professor Binns, your History of Magic teacher," says the ghost of an elderly man. "Please take out a piece of parchment and a quill and take notes on today's lesson: The Beginning of Magic."

The first years spent the next 45 minutes frantically trying to write down everything Professor Binns says. He drones on and on, giving the class little time to write down facts.

"Ugh. That has got to be the worst class," Lily said to Rose when the bell rang. The two of them gathered up their books and notes and looked for Maddie and Chloe, but they were nowhere in sight.

"I know. My hand hurts from writing so much," Rose complains, following Lily out the door. "We go to charms now, right?"

"Yeah, Classroom 2E," Lily answers, her finger trailing down her schedule.

"Classroom 2E? Where the frog is classroom 2E?" Rose asks, standing helplessly in the middle of the corridor.

"I don't know…Teddy!" Lily says, relieved, when she sees Teddy walking down the hall.

"Hey, Lily! How's your first day?" Teddy asks, stopping to talk to Lily.

"Pretty good, but we don't know where Classroom 2E is."

"Oh, you got Professor Flitwick? He's a good teacher, and we want give you too much trouble if your late. Anyway, Classroom 2E is on the third floor, Charms Corridor."

"Thanks!" Lily said, and her and Rose hurried down the corridor.

The bell rang right as the two of them reached the third floor, but, as Teddy promised, Professor Flitwick didn't give them any grief.

"Alright, since it's your first day, I won't give you any punishment, but if it happens anymore, I will have to, alright?" Professor Flitwick, a small, midget of a man, ushered them to their seats.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am your Charms instructor, Professor Flitwick. Today in charms, we will be practicing the levitating spell. Does anyone know the incantation?"

A few people raised their hands, but Rose had her hand up first. "Wingardium Leviosa_!_"

"That's right, young lady. Twenty points to Gryffindor! You will each be trying to levitate the feather that is on your desk. The movements for this charm are swish and flick. Everybody try it now, without the incantation."

Rose picks up her wand, her mother's wand, and instantly feels warmth in her fingers. She brought her wand down in swishing motion and then kind of gave it a flick. Next to her, she heard Lily give a small gasp.

Rose looked over to see Lily with a shocked, sort of scared expression on her face, her wand held tightly in her hand. In front of her, the feather was floating a few inches above her head. There were hurried footsteps as Professor Flitwick hurried to their table.

"Miss Potter! I thought I told you not to say the incantation yet!"

"I didn't!" Lily says, dropping her wand and watching her feather drift back to the table.

"You…you didn't?" Professor Flitwick says, clearly taken aback. "You mean to tell me that you didn't in any say the incantation?"

"Well, I was thinking of it in my head, but I didn't say it aloud."

Professor Flitwick stumbles backward. "You just did a wordless spell. That's advanced magic, most wizards and witches can't do that until sixth year at least. Stay here."

And with that, he hurries out of the room. Lily sits back down in her chair, and covers her face with her hands.

"I'm going to get expelled. I'm going to get expelled on my first day here. He's gone to get the headmistress, I know it," She moans.

"But why would they expel you?" Rose asks, sitting down next to her.

"Because they know that I was practicing magic outside of school! I've been practicing magic since I was like eight!"

"But that's not a law until the witch or wizard is 11. They won't expel you."

Just then, Professor Flitwick came back into the room, followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Potter, Professor Flitwick just told me that you did magic of as advanced as sixth year. Could you do it again?"

Lily once again picked up her wand and concentrated on the words in here mind, and once again, the feather floats before her. She puts her wand down and watches her feather float lazily to the desk. Lily looks up to see Professor McGonagall clutching at her chest.

"My goodness. Right, will you please come up to my office?"

Lily gives a terrified look to Rose before following Professor McGonagall out of the room.

**A/N:**

**Guys, I'm not getting very many reviews. :( can you guys make as much of an effort to review this story as I do to write it?**

**Anyway, thanks thanks thanks thanks to those who did! **

**XoxoGinnyWeasley10123oxoX**


	8. Letters

Lily hurries to keep up with Professor McGonagall's long strides. Before long, the two of them had reached two stone gargoyles.

"Jelly mints," Professor McGonagall says and the gargoyles leap apart to reveal a spiral staircase leading to the Headmistress's office. They climb the staircase in complete silence, and when they reach the office, Professor McGonagall motions for Lily to sit in the chair across from her desk.

"Miss Potter, you realize the magic you just did was, as Professor Flitwick mentioned, magic as advanced at sixth year at least," Professor McGonagall says, and Lily looks up with teary eyes.

"Please don't expel me!" She blurts.

"Now, listen-" Professor McGonagall begins, but Lily quickly cuts her off.

"I know I've been practicing magic outside of school, but I never did in front of Muggles! Mum and dad said it was okay, and my dad's Harry Potter!"

"Miss Potter, let me talk! Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting a professor while she is talking!" Professor McGonagall thundered. However, when she continued, her voice was notably softer. "I am not going to expel you. No, actually, it's quite the opposite. I will be writing to your parents, and asking them if you would like to skip ahead to second year. How would you like that?"

Lily sits back and stares Professor McGonagall, speechless. "Um… I'd definitely have to think about it. I mean, I just made new friends in first year, and I don't know anyone in second year, and I really don't think I'm smart enough to be in second year."

"That is certainly not true, young lady, but if that is how you feel, I will not force it upon you. However, I must insist on writing your parents to inform them of this… spectacle."

"Okay," Lily says. After a few more minutes of discussion, Lily is free to go. Over the next few days, almost every first year comes up to Lily and tells her how amazing they think she is. And every time, Lily tells them that it was an accident, and she is definitely not amazing. The only person who doesn't is Rose, and Lily is grateful.

Five days after the "spectacle", right when Lily has almost forgotten about it, two owls arrive at the Gryffindor breakfast table, one addressed to Rose from Ron, and the other addressed to Lily from her parents. The girls hurry into a forgotten classroom to read the letters in private.

_Dear Lily,_

_Darling, we are so proud of you! We always knew you were going to be special, but you never believed us! You don't even know how proud of you we were when we received the letter from Professor McGonagall. She has told us she would like you to move up a year, but this is entirely up to you. But we do want you to take the OWLs this year. _

_ Everything is good here at home, but Albus misses you very much and can't wait to see you at Christmas. _

_Love you lots, and please write back soon,_

_ Mum and Dad_

Rose's letter is a bit more interesting.

_Dear Rosie,_

_Congratulations on getting sorted into Gryffindor! I am so proud of you!_

_I believe you are old enough now that I can be completely honest with you. You have an aunt; her name is Ginny. When I was in Hogwarts, I was best friends with Harry Potter. I assume you learned about Lord Voldemort? Well, Harry, your mum, and I were the ones who defeated him. It took eight long years, but we wanted a safe world for future generations, like you. Anyway, about a year later, Ginny married Harry, and I married your mum. All was well, it was a happy, peaceful world, and Ginny even became pregnant! That was when something terrible happened. A dark wizard with the potential to become the "Next Voldemort" rose up. His name was Draco Malfoy, and yes, he was Scorpius's father. So about the Malfoy boy; NEVER talk to him. I cannot stress this enough! Harry defeated Draco, but Scorpius could have inherited every single dark gene from his father. _

_Now onto Lily. So Harry defeated Draco, the world was once again safe, and Ginny delivered a baby girl. The thing is, Lily was born about two months premature. This turned out to be a good thing, because Ginny was experiencing kidney failure, and delivering a baby any bigger most likely would have resulted in both Ginny's and Lily's deaths. Lily was then referred to as "the Miracle Baby". Ginny named her Lillian Hermione after mum because Ginny and mum were best friends. And to tell you the truth, mum really wanted a baby, but for some reason could not conceive. So Ginny and Harry, bless them, named gave Lily Hermione's name, and we were chosen as Godparents. A few weeks later, your mum and I received the best news we have ever received- she was pregnant. Now the story gets a little complicated. See, you were originally a twin—you had a brother. However, we did not know this, we thought it was just the boy. Our world came crashing down when I discovered mum in a puddle of blood; she had miscarried. Now Rose, please do not think any less of me, you must understand that I was in a terrible state of depression when I did this; I almost drowned myself. Obviously, I didn't, because Harry came and saved me right in the nick of time. The next few weeks were some of the worst of my life. And then one day, noticing mum extremely pale and light-headed, I rushed her to the hospital. That is when out healer gives us the news that turns our life around. Hermione was still pregnant, with you, Rosie. Mum wanted your middle name to be Lily, because she thinks that the "Miracle Baby" had something to do with this. The next nine months were the happiest of my life, and I couldn't wait to finally hold you in our arms. So when mum finally went into labor- you were two days late- we were ecstatic. And then our healer crushed our happiest moment and twisted it into the worst day of my life. You see, mum had extremely high blood pressure, and delivering you naturally was fatal to her. However, doing a C-section was fatal to you, Rosie, and so your mum gave up her life so you could live yours. _

_The reason I never told you this before is because it was extremely hard to talk about it. I loved your mother very much, Rosie, as much as I love you. It was truly difficult to write this, but you needed to know. I'm so sorry, Rosie._

_Dad_

By the end of the letter, both Rose and Lily are openly crying.

**A/N**

**I really liked this chapter, and it would mean the WORLD to me to have at least 15 people review. Please?**

**Also, I am doing a Hunger Games Fanfic, so expect that up soon and let me know what you think about me doing a Hunger Games Fanfic.**

**XoxoGinnyweasley10123oxoX**


End file.
